Secreto
by Gus.xJ
Summary: Que pasaria si los padres de Allen, no solo abandonan a el? Y si tuviera un hermano? Y si fueran gemelos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola Otakus! Soy Gus como sabrán no me pertenecen bla, bla, bla

Por si alguno lee algunas de mis otras historias perdón por no seguirlas es que la vagancia me gana, pero prometo que actualizare más seguido y subiré una nueva historia aparte está claro

ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi (relación entre hombres), Lemos solo si lo pide sino va a quedar Shonen ai (inerr: nooooooooooooooo)(yo: TT_TT)

PAREJA: Por ahora Kanda x Allen, después veremos

Sin más preámbulos les dejo el prologo

Prologo

-Allen!-gritaba la peli verde desde el otro lado del pasillo

-Hola Lenalee-dijo esbozando una sonrisa, Lenalee respiro hondo y dijo –Komui te llama, dice que vallas de inmediato que tiene algo importante para ti

-Komui…algo importante…para mí?

-Solo ve antes de que se enoje!-grito, Allen salió corriendo, ignorando el saludo de Lavi y a Timquiampy, el cual solo lo siguió hasta la puerta del despacho de Komui

Toco la puerta, nadie respondió, volvió a tocar y nada, se decide a entrar y encuentra a un Komui durmiendo encima de una montaña de papeles-Komui!-grito sabiendo que no tendría resultado, luego de 15 minutos de reflexionar sobre irse o despertarlo, opta por la segunda y se acerca al oído del supervisor para hacer lo que todos hacen-Komui-san un chico acaba de entrar al cuarto de Lenalee- y como si fuera un despertador abrió los ojos se levantó y agarro a Allen del cuello y lo puso contra la pared- no fuiste tú, verdad?

-no, no fui yo-dijo porque después de todo si era verdad Lavi la noche anterior entro al cuarto de Lenalee, pero para que nuestro queridísimo Lavi siga vivo no le diremos a Komui-Komui, tú me querías ver por algo importante?- el solo asintió, me bajo con cuidado y se sentó pacíficamente, hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara

-creo que te va a interesar-y empezó a buscar entre toda esa montaña, hasta que saco un sobre de color blanco- lee esto- dijo entregándome el sobre que estaba abierto, lo que indicaba que ya lo habían leído, lo tome y saque el papel que decía:

Reed Walker llegara hoy como nuevo exorcista de la orden oscura. Por favor avisar a Allen

PD: Si tienen preguntas Allen las responderá

-Allen! Estas bien?-gritaba Allen no daba señales de vida, había quedado en estado de shock

Yullen

Hola! Gracias por leer y por favor digan si gusta o no por que sino me dicen y la dejo TT^TT Dejen reviews!

Se aceptan ideas! Ah y perdonen por lo corto!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Trate de actualizar lo mas pronto que pude…ustedes que dicen tarde mucho?

Bueno eso no importa, lo importante aquí es la historia

ADVERTENCIA:Yaoi…

Parejas: Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

Sino te gusta el Yaoi por favor vete, si te gusta el Yaoi eres mas que bienvenido, si nunca leíste un Yaoi pero que estas esperando empieza ya!

Por cierto este fic esta dedicado a Gothick-Neko-Chan.13!Esto es para vos! Por escribir el one-shoot!Aunque ubiera preferido que te tomaras tu tiempo para hacerlo rango M u.u Pero no importa estuvo genial!

Ahora en ves de seguir hablando de todo eso mejor les dejo el cap

Yullen

Cap 1: La llegada

-Allen! Lenalee!-gritaba el supervisor ya sin saber que hacer

-que pasa nii-san?-entro la china de repente

-allen no responde!-gritaba desesperado komui sacudiéndolo-pero que le hiciste!-gritaba lenalee alarmada-nada solo le di esta carta y su respuesta fu esta

Luego de 5 minutos de estar sacudiendo a allen este parpadeo y dijo- conpermiso- se levanto sin decir mas y se fue dejando a un komui y una lenalee preocupada y sin palabras

Yullen

Estaba allen caminando sin rumbo con los ojos perdidos, pasando por la cafetería,sin pedir nada mas que un vaso de agua,el cual solo se tiro en su propia cara dejando a todos los exorcistas con la boca abierta

-estupido moshashi te as vuelto loco?-dijo kanda con su lindo vocabulario. Allen solo ignorando a kanda se fue

- que le pasa no lo llame por su nombre(yo:nunca lo hiciste ¬¬)normalmente se enoja, maldito enano por que me hace preocupar asi?-penso y se acordó de que hace tiempo kanda se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de allen pero de lo terco que es no lo admite-maldito moshshi por acerme sentir asi!-gritaba en sus pensamientos, tan sumido estaba en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que siguió a allen hasta su cuarto-kanda que haces aquí?-le pregunto allen cuando salio de su shock-no lose, solo llegue hasta aquí, por lo tanto ya me voy-dijo frunciendo el seño, al ver a allen acostado en su cama. Esta bien que tenia autocontrol pero no sirve de mucho si te metes dentro del cuarto del moshashi y lo ves acostado- no espera!-grito parándose de un salto. Asiendo que kanda se pusiera duro como una piedra y cerrara sus manos en puños- que quieres?-dijo sin mirar a allen

-tu viniste aquí por que estabas preocupado por mi?-pregunto con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se acercaba cada ver mas al japonés-por que no?-se pregunto kanda esbosando una sonrisa. De un rápido movimiento agarro a allen y lo puso contra la pared, poniendo su su rodilla entre su entrepierna, sacándole un pequeño gemido a allen-si-dijo acercándose al rostro del peliblanco-kanda-dijo en un suspiro-kanda, yo-dijo desviando la mirada-dilo-dijo aun mas cerca de su rostro-yo, tu…tu me gustas-dijo sin mirarlo a la cara y con un sonrojo mas notable aun. De pronto kanda hizo que lo viera a los ojos, esos ojos oscuros que lo penetraban con su mirada- sabes a mi también me gustas-dijo y lo beso tiernamente, sorprendiendo mucho a allen pero correspondiéndoselo de igual menera, agarrándose del cuello del japonés y kanda acercándolo mas para que sus cuerpos estén mas juntos, se separaron, tomaron mas aire y se unieron otra ves, pero esta ves fue mas fogoso y mas a trevido, kanda tomo a allen de la cintura, mientra allen enredaba sus manos en el oscuro pelo de kanda, pero el kanda no se conformaría solo con eso, bajo al cuello de allen, el cual lamio, beso y mordio levemente- quiero mas de ti- le susurro en la oreja- pues tómalo si lo quieres-dijo provocativo y empeso a lamer el cuello del samurái, mientras kanda lo alzaba y allen enredaba sus piernas en su cintura. Kanda se encamino a la cama y lo tiro en ella sin el mas minimo cuidado y se tiro sobre el, besándolo salvajemente, hasta que se canso y mordio el labio inferior de allen asiendo que abra la boca y permitiéndole el paso a la lengua de kanda, el cual allen no impidió correspondio, mientras pasaba sus manos por ensima de la camisa, kanda se separo y se quito la camisa y arranco la camisa de su amante, dejando a la vista sus rosados pezones, los cuales no pasaron desapersividos para kanda, subio hasta su oído y mordio su lóbulo,sacándole a allen suspiros cada ves mas grandes. Bajo hasta su cuello, lo lamio y prfundiso un poco mas la mordedura que hizo antes para que se notara que allen ya tenia dueño, asiendo a allen gemir por lo bajo del dolor. Kanda bajo mas lamiendo y dejando marcas en cada parte del albino, siguió bajando hasta llegar a los pezones con sus labios tomo uno y con una mano tomo el otro, succiono el pezón, asiendo gemir a allen de placer. Allen estaba que no podía mas, si seguía asi explotaría, asi que giro a dejando a kanda debajo de el, empezó por el cuello el cual lamio y dio pequeños besos, bajo pasando su lengua por el torso del japonés, al llegar al pantalón paso su lengua sobre el y con sus dientes bajo la cremallera, lamio por ensima del bóxer y con los dientes tomo el borde de ellos y los bajo, dejando a la vista al erecto y despierto miembro del samurai-vamos moshashi!. Allen lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a masajear lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, hasta que se canso y empezó a dar pequeños besos desde abajo hasta llegar a la punta donde lo engullo todo empezando a subir y a bajar cada ves mas rápido y antes de que se viniera kanda lo saco, para besarlo salvajemente y nuevamente lo puso bajo el, mientras lo besaba fue retirando los pantalones y el bóxer tirándolos quien sabe donde dejando a Allen completamente desnudo y retirándose completamente los pantalonesy el bóxer, empeso a masturbar a allen, sacándole gemidos cada ves mas fuerte a medida que aumentaba el ritmo-kanda…ah-trataba de decir entre gemidos-por favor…ahh-kanda cada ves sonrreia mas- dime que quieres moshashi?- susurro en el oído del menor- por favor…ah asme tuyo!-grito una ves que se había venido en la mano del samurai- bien, tu lo pediste-dijoy metio tres dedos a la boca del menor que este degusto como si fuera un caramelo, mientras kanda succionaba, lamia y mordia nuevamente los pezones del menor, cuando creyo que ya era suficiente los saco.

-esto te dolerá un poco-dijo y metio uno de los dedos en la entrada del menor , kanda lo beso para calmar un poco el dolor-du-duele!-dijo clavando las uñas en la espalda del japonés cuando metio el segundo- tranquilo ya pasara, veras que te gustara y terminaras pidiendo mas- cuando allen ya se estaba acostumbrando kanda metio el tercero y ultimo dedoy comenzó a moverlo en círculos

A allen le caian lagrimas las cuales fueron secadas por los dulces y tiernos besos de kanda. Retiro los dedos, obteniendo un gruñido de desaprovacion del menor- tranquilo, no te desesperes ahora es cuando nos divertimos mas-dijo guiñándole un ojo, para luego meter su miembro entero de una sola estocada, allen solo gimio de dolor

-eres un salvaje! Bruto!-grito entrecortado

-che-fue lo único que dijo y se quedo quieto para que allen se acostumbrara a la invacion, allen empezó a mover las caderas como modo de que ya podía continuar, kanda empezó con embestidas lentas- mas rápido!-gemia y pedia allen-ah! Mas! Ah!- kanda acataba cada una de las peticiones del menor-asi! Ah! -Mientras kanda hacia su trabajo, disfrutaba de los gemidos, que eran como si angeles les cantaran exclusivamente para el

-di mi nombre!-dijo con respiración agitada-kanda! Ah! Te amo!-grito viniéndose entre ambos cuerpos-allen eres muy estrecho!-decia kanda mientras daba envestidas mas fuertes, para luego sentarse y ponerlo encima de sus rodillas

Allen entendio lo que quería y empezó a subir y bajar lento, el japonés quería mas velocidad asi que lo agarro de la cintura y empezó a ayudarlo para que valla mas rápido. Para kanda esto se sentía tan bien, que sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, luego de unas envestidas mas los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Con cuidado kanda levanto a allen y saco su miembro, dejando a allen recostado en la cama- es enserio?-dijo recostándose junto al albino y abrazarlo, por lo que allen apoyo su cabeza en su pecho- que cosa?-giro un poco su cabeza

-que me amas-dijo kanda dándose vuelta para mirarlo mejor


End file.
